The present invention generally relates to the field of mounting assemblies, and particularly to a quick-assembly circuit board support.
Information handling systems, such as a desktop computer, server, Internet appliance, and the like, encounter a variety of stresses that may cause a circuit board included in the information handling system to flex, thereby resulting in damage to the system. Thus, the flexing of a circuit board in an information handling system is of great concern, such as when the information handling system is shipped, mobile information handling system transported, and the like. Such movement may cause shock and vibration to be transferred to components included and attached to the printed circuit board (PCB), thereby resulting in broken contacts, chips and the like.
Additionally, as processors are getting faster, the heat generated by the processors is increasing. Heat sinks are effective in cooling the processor, but with the increase in heat comes a corresponding increase in the size and weight of the heat sink needed to efficiently cool the processor. The increased weight of the heat sink may further increase the likelihood of damage to the circuit board, especially when attached directly to the circuit board. For example, jarring encountered from shipping the information handling system may cause the heat sink to flex the circuit board, thereby resulting in damage.
Further, manufacture and assembly must be accomplished efficiently in order to effectively compete in modern markets. Manufacturers continually strive to lower production time, yet provide an intuitive and effective system for updating the information handling system with additional and/or replacement components. Configurations that result in lower production times and increased quality result in a competitive advantage in the marketplace.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved circuit board support.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to an improved circuit board support. The present invention provides for quick-assembly, limits circuit board flex, and supports a heat sink. In a first aspect of the present invention, an apparatus suitable for supporting a circuit board includes a support suitable for attachment to a chassis of an information handling system, wherein a heat sink may be attached through a circuit board to the support so as to enable the heat sink to be supported by the chassis.
In a second aspect of the present invention, an apparatus comprises a surface, and a circuit board having a first side and a second side. A support is disposed between the surface and the second side of the circuit board. A heat sink is disposed on the first side of the circuit board, wherein the heat sink is suitable for contacting a component disposed on the first side of the circuit board, the heat sink mounted through the circuit board to the support disposed on the second side of the circuit board.
In a third aspect of the present invention, an apparatus suitable for supporting a circuit board includes a chassis, a circuit board and at least one support disposed between the chassis and the printed circuit board. A heat sink is disposed on the first side of the circuit board, wherein the heat sink is suitable for contacting a component disposed on the first side of the circuit board, the heat sink mounted through the circuit board to the support disposed on the second side of the circuit board.
It is to be understood that both the forgoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention as claimed. The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of the specification, illustrate an embodiment of the invention and together with the general description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.